Will I Truley Survive?
by Yami-Nabe
Summary: Envy X Ed. Edo's POV. It's funny how some songs just seem to reflect some peoples lives more than others. Credit for the song goes to the Queen of the Damned soundtrack.


_You fell away_

_What more can I say?_

_The feelings evolved_

_I wont let it out_

I watched as he fell from the bridge, long green hair flowing around him as if it could protect him from the water below. After reading a few holy texts, I learned that the punishment for jealousy in hell was to be put in freezing water and, although I knew the water was frigid what with it being winter and all, I somehow doubted that this would kill him.

I almost hoped that it wouldnt. My stomach churned as I watched him disapear under the water wth a splash. I waited, holding my breath, only letting it out when his head reamerged. The side of his face had had a nice bruise forming when he'd fallen over the railing of the bridge from where i'd punched him, but he'd healed now. This made me both releived and annoyed. I didnt want to permanantly mar that beutifull face-

Shaking my head to rid myself of those irksome thoughts that had been plauging me for the last month or so, I turned and stalked off. I didnt like that I was starting to have _those_ kinds of feelings for the enemy but though I could not stop myself from feeling that way entirely, I could make sure that no one ever found out about that.

_I cant replace_

_Your screaming face_

_Feeling the sickness inside_

Seeing the green haired monster yell at me had caused me only to distance myself from him even more. He screamed something about Hoenheim, my father - and his father too- and when I told him the answer he seemed to only get madder. He turned away from me and stomped over to the giant door, the gate that had given me everything and taken it all away from me. It had given him life and ,at the same time, took it from him.

I watched him pull at the door to get it open and for a moment it wouldnt budge but then it creaked open a bit and he could fit his hands in to easily pull them wide enough for his lithe body to fit through. Black hands snaked out and grabbed him, pulling him into the darkness where nothing truely went in and nothing turley came out. He was lost to me for forever. I knew it.

The doors slammed shut behind him and I felt a part of my heart die. No matter how far i'd distanced myself from him that didnt mean that I didnt still care for him.

_Why wont you die?_

_Your blood in mine_

The red liquid that covered my gloved hands surprised me at first. For a second it reminded me of squished berries but then I came to the sickining conclusion that it was blood. I looked at where the shapeshifter had fallen, thinking i'd killed him, but ,there he was, standing as if nothing was wrong. My shocked face made him smirk, then he drove his fist into the side of my face, making me stumble back.

"Im a homunculus kid," he told me, placing one hand on a cocked hip while the other gesticulated in the air. "remember that. It means you cant kill me."

It was then that I screamed. I screamed at him, demanding he tell me why he wouldnt die. His insane chuckles rose, then he kicked me in the gut hard enough to make me cough up blood. I brought my hand up to my mouth as if to stop the blood but all it did was mix his blood with my own.

_We'll be fine_

_Then your body will be mine_

I forced the androgyness body onto the bed, using my hands to pin his above his head. He snarled at me, screaming at me to let him go, to tell him what I thought I was doing. I used all the strength in my body to keep him down and when it seemed he'd either tiered himself out or he'd gotten bored with struggling, I leaned down claiming his lips in mine.

After a moment he returned the gesture, kissing me roughly. I didnt know if he was planning on sleeping with me and then killing me while I was distracted or if he really wanted to have sex with me, but either way his body was mine and he couldnt kill me. I wouldnt let him.

He eagerly rolled over onto his stomach and positioned himself like somesort of animal in heat, with his chest against the mattress and his rear high up, rubbing against my already hard erection. He seemed to want me to take him at the very moment, so I did. I thrust myself up inside of him as hard as I could, so I could get as deep as possible with the first penetration with no lubrication of any kind. He moaned hard, as did I. His body was tight around me, I let it suck away any part of me that had ever been a virgin.

_So many words_

_Cant describe my face_

_This feelings evolved _

So soon to break out

I was angry at him. I was never as pissed in my whole life as I was right now. He dared to smirk at me as if it were all a game to him. He changed his shape so he looked like Hughes, so he looked and sounded exactly like my freind who was now dead.

Running at him, I threw my fist, aimed right at his head, but he ducked to the side throwing the knifes my freind had been so good with, which I barely managed to dodge. This went on for a while, me trying to hit him but he'd always evade me. Then I found a surprising freind in Wrath who grabbed the shape shifters ankle, keeping him in place long enough for me to tackle him to the ground where I mercilissly punched him, no matter what appearance he took on. I hadnet noticed at first but I had ben screaming at him the entire time. Then I told him to show me his ture face and he did . . .

He showed me the face of a younger Hoenheim. He showed me the face of my own father and my half brother. I had these kinds of feelings for somone related to me?

That was when I decided to shut myself up from him. I'd distance myself as much as I could against the green haired monster who had stolen my heart and eaten it.

_I cant relate _

_To a happy state_

_Feeling the blood run inside_

I was only a kid. How was I supposed to live with my younger brother with no parents to take care of us? As I stared at her grave, like I had been that entire day from morning to nightfall, I asked myself those types of questions. We were alone now, just me and Alphonse and no one was going to take care of us. Everyone had left. First the freinds of moms, then Winry and aunt Pinako had left. We really were on our owns now werent we?

I happened to look up for a moment to see how far the sun was already set on the horizon and I noticed somone standing infront of the woods, across the field behind Resembools graveyard.All I saw was green at first, then my vision focused on the persons pale face. He was smirking.

Seeing that look on somones face during one of the sadest days of my life made my blood boil. I chose then and there that we werent going to live without her. We'd bring mom back, no matter the cost.

_Why is everything so fucking rough on me?_

_Keep me down to what you think I should be_

_Must you tempt me and provoke the ministry?_

_Keep on trying, im not done so easily_

It was a heart wrenching sight. Seeing the dragon which I knew to be Envy nailed to the wall in the position of the oroboros that had once adorned his left thigh. He was dying. There was nothing I could do to stop it, he was going to die. I'd tried to distance myself from him with all my might, but it had only made me love him all the more. Yes, thats right. I loved him. I was in love with the green haired monster.

The tear that rolled down my cheeck was inevitable. This was the first time i'd cried for him, and when I realized that it would probably be the last time when he was still alive, I couldnt stop the tears. They just kepy falling and nothing I did made them stop. I didnt want him to go, to leave me. I told him that, I screamed it at him because damn it all, I did not want him to die. It already felt like i'd lost everyone else to death, I didnt want to loose him too.

A low grumble escaped him as he brought his head up to look at me. The emotions in those huge, violet eyes just made me cry all the more. Then he mouthed something to me, his current state of form unable to speak.

_I will not die_


End file.
